Blood on the Saddle
Blood on the Saddle is the third episode of the thirteenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and was first broadcast on 8th September 2010 Synopsis Ford Florey is a town with a Wild West Society and many grudges. During a Wild West show at the local faire, the witch on the 'Dunk the Witch' stall is well and truly dunked. Laughter turns to horror when she doesn't get up and the water in the tank starts to turn red. DCI Barnaby and DS Jones need to be quick to track down the murderer. Plot Tom and Joyce Barnaby attends the village fête in Ford Florey and the DCI soon has two murders to solve. The fête has an American Wild West theme but the first victim is Faye Lennox who was dressed as a witch and working at the dunk tank. She was shot however and nothing out of the ordinary was heard given the show that was going on at the same time. Lennox was having an affair with local landowner Jack Fincher, something that was generally known in the village and also by his wife, Susan , who was sitting with Tom and Joyce at the time of the shooting. Then Jack Fincher is later found dead having been roped and dragged through the fields. Fincher was known to have been in a dispute with his neighbor, Silas Burbage, over the ownership of a piece of land. The ownership issue is coming to a head as the leader of a group of travelers, Dan Malko, is keen to purchase the property for his group. Two more deaths and a near-deadly attack will occur before Barnaby sorts it all out. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Kirsty Dillon as DC Gail Stephens *Emma Cooke as Faye Lennox *David Rintoul as Jack Fincher *Caroline Langrishe as Susan Fincher *Richard Harrington as Leo Fincher *Pip Torrens as Fergal Jenner *Kenneth Cranham as Jude Langham *Justin Avoth as Dan Malko *Kika Markham as Mary Morgan *Malcolm Storry as Silas Burbage *Daniel Ryan as Adam Burbage *Antony Sendall as Cowboy Fair Attendee (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Prior to the Episode Placeholder person.png|Caleb Burbage Died of natural causes. Placeholder person.png|Noah Fincher Died of natural causes. Placeholder person.png|David Langham Died of natural causes after being evicted from his cottage on Fincher's land. This occurred when he was 84 years old. In the Episode Faye-lennox.jpg|Faye Lennox Shot through heart while sitting in the Dunk Tank. Jack-fincher.jpg|Jack Fincher Dragged to death by ankles after being roped by a horeseman. Leo-fincher.jpg|Leo Fincher Shot in chest with pistol while he was riding his horse, then tied to it. Fergal-jenner.jpg|Fergal Jenner Stabbed in chest with a Bowie knife. Supporting Cast Susan-fincher.jpg|Susan Fincher Jude-langham.jpg|Jude Langham Dan-malko.jpg|Dan Malko Mary-morgan.jpg|Mary Morgan Silas-burbage.jpg|Silas Burbage Adam-burbage.jpg|Adam Burbage Episode Images Blood-on-the-saddle-01.jpg Blood-on-the-saddle-02.jpg Blood-on-the-saddle-03.jpg Blood-on-the-saddle-04.jpg Blood-on-the-saddle-05.jpg Blood-on-the-saddle-06.jpg Video Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Malcolm Storry - Who Killed Cock Robin? *Antony Sendall - The Axeman Cometh *Caroline Langrishe - The Curse of the Ninth *Pip Torrens - The Incident at Cooper Hill Category:Series Thirteen episodes